The Lies That Bind
by Emador
Summary: What happens when a con artist enters into the newsies midst? After a lifetime of not thinking about anyone but herself, what happens when Maggie begins to care about her new friends? When Maggie befriends the newsies and their friends at the nearby girls lodging house under less than honest pretenses, how long can she hide who she really is?
1. December 1898 (REPOST)

_A/N: This is a repost of this chapter. You may want to reread before continuing. :-)_

* * *

_December 1898_

Skittery looked at the girl walking next to him. He didn't know what had compelled him to help her. Well, if he was honest with himself, he _knew_ what compelled him to help her – she was a girl, for crying out loud, and not a bad looking one. But he saw girls in distress every day, and never stopped to help any of them. But on his walk from his selling spot near Battery Park to the Manhattan lodging house, he saw her pass him, cross in front of him, and walk alongside him on the opposite side of the street no less than three times. She was clearly lost.

So when he saw her sitting on a bench, looking lost, the snow falling all around her, he felt bad for her.

"You need some help?" he asked.

"I am lost," she said, a heavy German accent coloring her voice.

"Maybe I can help ya," said Skittery. "Where ya headed?"

The girl held out a piece of paper to him. Skittery took the paper and saw an address written on it.

"I know where this is," said Skittery. "Come with me, I'll show you."

"Oh, danke…thank you!" she said with a grateful expression. She grabbed her small suitcase and followed him.

"So, you got a name?" he asked, as they walked.

"Magdalena," she said. "Magdalena Albrecht."

"Magdalena. That's pretty," said Skittery. "I'm Skittery."

"Skittery," she repeated, though it came out as "skit-tree."

As they walked, he noticed she was shivering. "Ain't you got a coat?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Here." He shrugged off his own coat and put it around her shoulders. She gave him a grateful smile.

Skittery led her down several blocks, and around a corner. They began to see signs in German, and heard snippets of German being spoken by people on the street. They came upon a street sign that matched the street name on the piece of paper.

"Here we are," said Skittery, pointing to the sign. He looked at the paper again, checking the numbers. "This way." He walked down the street. Soon, they came upon a burned out building.

"Oh," said Skittery. "Um…this is it." Magdalena put her hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh…" was all Magdalena could say. "My family…my family was here."

"This the only address you have for them?" Skittery asked.

Magdalena nodded. She sighed, looking around, lost once more.

Skittery rubbed the back of his neck, wishing he could do something to help her.

"Come on, let's get some lunch," said Skittery. "Maybe I can help ya."

"I have no money," said Magdalena. "I spent my last at immigration."

"It's on me," said Skittery. He walked her to the nearest deli, which was crowded with patrons trying to keep out of the cold. He managed to wind his way to the front. "Two please." He pointed to a case with soft pretzels.

He paid the vendor, who handed him two pretzels. He handed one to Maggie and they managed to find an unoccupied corner of the deli.

"I know a place you can stay," said Skittery. "There's a girl's lodging house not far from here. There's good girls there."

"No, thank you," said Maggie. "I would like to stay where I know the language. I do not speak English very good."

"I understand," said Skittery, disappointed. "Well, at least let me give you this." He dug out some coins from his pocket. He kept just enough to buy papers in the morning, and handed the rest to Magdalena.

Magdalena stood on her tiptoes, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You are so wunderbar," she said. "Thank you. Thank you much."

Skittery gave her a smile. "Can I help you find somewhere to stay?"

"No, I will be fine," said Magdalena, finishing her pretzel.

"Alright. Can I come around and see you again?"

Magdalena hesitated, and then nodded, smiling.

"Great," Skittery grinned. He glanced at the clock in the deli. "I, uh, I gotta get goin'. You sure you're gonna be okay?"

Magdalena nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Skittery gave her a smile and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Skitts? …Skittery?" Race waved a hand in front of Skittery's face.

"What?" Skittery asked, annoyed.

"We lost you there for a second," said Race, gathering up the cards.

"What were you thinkin' so hard about?" Ellie asked, counting her money.

"Nothin'," said Skittery.

"Oh, I don't think it was nothing," said Baby who was sitting next to Jack, watching the poker game.

"There's only one thing that can make Skittery smirk and daze off like that," Jack added.

"A girl," Baby finished, grinning. Her light English accent contrasted with Jack's New York one.

"Want me to deal you in on this hand?" asked Race.

"Nah, I can't play today," said Skittery. He'd given the money he planned on gambling in the game to Magdalena

"So who is she?" Lily asked.

"No one," said Skittery. "I mean, there is no 'she.'"

"Ah, come on, spill," said Specs, picking up the cards Race had dealt him.

Skittery sighed. "Just a girl who was lost."

"Well who was she?" asked Baby.

"I don't know much about her. Just that her name is Magdalena, and she was looking for Little Germany," he said. "She barely knew any English."

"And you wanted to teach her the universal language?" Race smirked, which earned him an elbow in the side by Lily.

"No," said Skittery, shooting him a look. "She was just a girl. I'll pro'ly never see her again, so just drop it."

"So are you going to look for her?" asked Jack.

Skittery sighed. "Just let it go, everyone."

"Oh come on, any girl who manages to get grumpy ol' Skittery's attention has got to be something special," Baby grinned.


	2. Lost and Found

**Chapter 2: Lost and Found**

Maggie lay on a chaise lounge in Medda's dressing room, playing with one of Medda's feathered fans.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon?" Medda asked, pinning her hair back.

"Out," said Maggie, absently.

"Where?" Medda persisted.

Maggie sighed. "Just walkin' around," she said, fanning her face.

"Maggie," Medda said sternly, turning around in her chair.

"I was just walkin' around the city, seein' the sights, had a pretzel," Maggie defended, her New Jersey accent affecting her speech. "You New Yorkers got a nice place here."

Medda gave her a suspicious look, but went back to doing her hair.

"Okay, so I did meet this one guy," said Maggie. She chuckled at the memory. "I pretended to be a German girl fresh off the boat lookin' for her family. Used the address I usually use when I go German. Got him to buy me a pretzel and give me some money. He was a nice guy, though. Not much of a challenge. Poor ones are usually like that."

"Maggie!" Medda frowned. "You promised you were going to stop those cons!"

"Oh come on, it was just a little one," said Maggie. "Although normally I could get someone richer to help me out. They usually end up giving me a couple bucks. This kid was a newsie or somethin' – he only gave me like, thirty cents."

"Maggie, you cannot con newsies! Those poor boys work so hard and make nothing."

"Oh please, what harm did I do?" asked Maggie, rolling her eyes.

"Well, for one, you stole money from a poor newsie," said Medda.

"I didn't steal it," said Maggie. "He gave it to me."

"You took it dishonestly," said Medda. "Maggie, when I took you in, you promised you were going to stop these confidence tricks."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "But it's what I'm good at! It's all I know. And I'm so bored here."

"Find a job," said Medda. "Or start helping out around here." Medda finished her make up. "Now I want you to stay back here tonight. I don't want my customers getting conned or pick pocketed while they're in my theater."

Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes, flipping the fan open and closed.

* * *

Skittery finished selling for the day. He had decided to sell near Little Germany in the off chance he would see Magdalena again. Not that he was looking – he wasn't looking – at least that's what he told himself. He was just…seeing if he might bump into her.

After winding through block after block all day, hollering headlines, he gave up his search as soon as his last paper sold.

He followed the same pattern the next day. And the day after. And the day after. And the day after.

After his twelfth straight day selling in Little Germany, he walked toward the lodging house. He passed by the girls' lodging house, just as Lily was walking out.

"Hey Skittery," she said.

"Oh, hey, Lily," said Skittery, shivering.

"Where's your coat?"

"I gave it to Magdalena…then I walked out without getting it back. I was back at the lodging house before I'd noticed."

Lily chuckled. "You were warmed by love," she joked. "Heading to the boys' house?"

"Yeah," said Skittery. "You going over to see Race?"

Lily nodded. "Did you sell around Little Germany again?" she smirked.

"Yeah," Skittery said. "No luck."

"Well, if it's meant to be, then you'll find her," said Lily.

"I hope so," said Skittery.

When they arrived at the boys lodging house, Skittery opened the door for Lily.

"Who's up for goin' to Medda's tonight?" Jack asked, as they walked in.

"Oh, yeah, let's go!" Penny stood up. "Come on, Specs."

"Skittery, you coming?" Specs asked, standing up and putting his arm around Penny.

"I dunno," said Skittery.

"Come on, it'll get your mind off that girl," said Penny. "You've been moping around all day."

"I guess," said Skittery.

"Good," said Jack. "Some of the other guys are meeting us there."

The small group walked down to Irving Hall and walked in. Jack waved at the man in the ticket booth. Medda loved the newsies so they were always welcome in her theater, free of charge. They usually ended up spending money on food and drinks so it didn't matter.

"You girls find us a table, we'll get the soda pop," said Jack.

Penny, Lily, and Baby walked off and found the table that Race, Crutchy, and Snipeshooter were holding for them. Specs and Jack got root beers for themselves and their girls.

"You comin'?" Specs asked, holding his and Penny's drinks.

"Nah, I'm just going to stay here for a bit," said Skittery, sitting at the bar.

"Don't mope too long, or the girls will drag you out to dance," Specs chuckled, walking back to the table.

Skittery sat at the bar and watched the girls that were singing on the stage.

* * *

Maggie peeked out from a side door that separated backstage from the main room. So many men, half of them inebriated. She easily spotted five easy marks for pick pocketing, and a dozen more possible suckers for the charms she could easily turn on. She had managed to stay out of trouble the past two weeks, but she got the itch again.

It's not like she needed the money – Medda provided food and shelter for her. But she was so bored. She wanted to see what she could get away with, and even if she got caught, she wanted to see how she could talk her way out of it.

She thought about what angle she wanted to go for. A saucy temptress? No, she'd have to change for that, and Medda could see her and get suspicious. A show girl? No, she'd have to sing – and _no one_ wanted to hear _that_. Humble waitress? Bingo. Medda had said she wanted Maggie to help out, didn't she?

Maggie tied her hair back and walked out, walking to the bar. She grabbed a tray and filled a few glasses with various drinks. She snaked her way through the crowd, delivering unordered drinks and picking up empty glasses. It was so crowded that no one thought anything of it when they were bumped into. She easily collected a half a dozen wallets and three pocket watches, just by making one round around the room.

"Like taking candy from a baby," Maggie smirked to herself. She slid behind the bar and stuck the wallets and watches behind a crate to go through later.

"Magdalena?" she heard a vaguely familiar voice say.

Maggie looked up and saw the cute newsie she'd conned a couple weeks before – Skittery.

"Oh, hello," she said, laying on her German accent before thinking it through. "Skittery, yes?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "What are ya doin' here?"

"Miss Medda, she gave me a job," said Maggie.

"That's great!" said Skittery. "That's…wow. I thought you wanted to stay in Little Germany. Because of the language."

"Oh…ah," said Maggie, her mind racing to find an excuse. "Well, it is better to be around English, so I can learn better."

"Yeah," said Skittery, nodding. Maggie couldn't help but notice how sweet his genuine smile was. For the first time in her life, she felt a pang of guilt for what she did to him. "Well, if you ever want to practice your English, uh…I'm, you know, I'd be happy to talk to you."

Maggie smiled. "Yes, I would like that. Would you like to talk now?"

"Don't you gotta work?" asked Skittery. "I don't wanna get you in trouble with Medda."

"Oh, ah, yes, I should," said Maggie. "Perhaps tomorrow?"

Skittery grinned and nodded. "Sure thing."


	3. Practicing English

_A/N: Hope you all are enjoying! I forgot to mention that Baby doesn't belong to me - she belongs to the wonderful BabyMyst (without whose help this story probably would have never gotten written!)_

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood," said Baby, smirking when she saw Skittery walk up behind her and Jack in line at the distribution office the next morning.

Skittery grinned. "I found her," he said. "I found Magdalena last night."

"That's great!" Baby grinned.

"Is that why you didn't come home with us?" Jack asked.

Skittery grinned. "Yeah, she works at Medda's now. I talked to her a little bit while she was workin' throughout the night."

"You goin' to see her again?" Baby asked.

"Yep," Skittery grinned. "I told her once I finished sellin' today, I was gonna go pick her up at Irving Hall. I guess Medda is lettin' her stay there while she works there."

Maggie changed into a clean skirt and blouse and searched for a good winter coat. She was nervous about meeting Skittery. She wasn't sure what it was about him that unsettled her. Maybe it was his sweet smile…or his unquestioning generosity. Although it was probably the fact that she'd lied and stolen from him, and he didn't even know. Why did she agree to go out with him? It might have something to do with the brown eyes and smile. For the first time in her life, she felt guilty for conning.

"Hey Maggie," Skittery smiled as Maggie met him outside of Irving Hall.

"Maggie?" she asked, suddenly afraid he'd found out about her.

Skittery shrugged. "Just a nickname," he said. "You like it?"

"Maggie," she repeated, pretending to consider it. "Yes, I do," she smiled. She held out his jacket to him. "You left this with me a couple weeks ago."

"Thanks," said Skittery, putting it one. "I've been missing this. Wow, you're English has gotten good since we first met."

"Oh, thank you," Maggie grinned.

They walked down the street, falling in step with each other.

"So when did you come over from Germany?" Skittery asked.

"Only two weeks ago," said Maggie. "I was living on the street when I met you."

"Wow," said Skittery. "How'd you meet Medda?"

"Oh, ah," said Maggie. "I was looking for work and got lost. I almost had to sleep under her marquee to get out of the snow, but she took me in."

Maggie realized she really should have thought her back-story through before going out with Skittery that day. She'd been too distracted thinking of Skittery's smile, doing her hair, and finding the perfect 'cute, but not too cute, because I'm a poor immigrant girl' outfit.

"Oh," said Skittery, nodding. "That makes sense, I guess. Can I buy you lunch?"

"Please, let me buy you lunch," said Maggie, wanting to alleviate her guilt. "As a thank you for your help."

"Nah, I couldn't let you do that," Skittery said. "Dutch treat?" Maggie gave him a confused look. "You pay for yours, I pay for mine?"

"Ah," said Maggie. "We call that paying the German way." She grinned.

Maggie and Skittery spent the afternoon talking and laughing together. Maggie found herself genuinely enjoying his company. He was cute, funny, and playful. They walked all the way up to Central Park and circled back again.

"Can I come see you again?" Skittery asked, once they were standing in front of Irving Hall once more.

"Yes," she said.

Skittery grinned, looking down at her. Maggie smiled and tilted her chin up. Skittery took a step closer and placed a short, but sweet kiss on her lips. Maggie felt her stomach flip when she felt his lips on hers.

"I'll see ya around," he said.

"Yeah," Maggie said, grinning, forgetting her German accent.

Skittery chuckled. "You're already starting to sound like one of us." Maggie winked and turned around and walked back into Irving Hall. She was starting to like Skittery. A lot.

"Maggie," said Medda, frowning and standing with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" Maggie asked, still grinning stupidly from her kiss with Skittery.

"Care to explain these?" Medda asked, holding up a handful of wallets – the very wallets Maggie had forgotten about the night before.

"Um," Maggie stuttered, her grin fading. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Those were…dropped last night."

Medda shook her head. "Maggie, I've warned you," she said. "I've warned you several times. No more cons. No more pick pocketing." Medda sighed. "I'm going to ask you to leave."

"What?" Maggie asked. "No, please, Medda, I need this place to stay. Please? I promise. I promise, from this moment on, I'm an honest woman. I won't steal or con anymore."

"I've heard that song before," said Medda. "Pack your things and be out of here tonight."

"You're throwing out your own niece?" Maggie asked, angrily.

"Yes," said Medda. "It kills me to do it, but I don't know what else to do with you."

Maggie sighed, slumping her shoulders. She walked backstage to her room and grabbed the suitcase she'd come to New York with. Where was she going to go? Not back to New Jersey, that was for sure. She did have one idea.


	4. A New Home

Maggie walked out of Medda's with her suitcase in hand. She remembered walking past a nearby newsboys lodging house at one point, but she couldn't remember where or when that was. She sighed and walked away from Irving Hall and wandered around. It was still early, and she was sure the newsies would be hitting the streets to sell the afternoon edition soon. She could just ask one of them where Skittery was.

She walked through Greeley Square, doing an eeny-miny-mo on her head as to which street to walk down.

"Maggie!" she heard her name. She turned around and saw Skittery walking towards her, a stack of papers in his hands. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Maggie said, turning her German accent on once more. She needed a place to stay, and figured Skittery wouldn't help her if he found out she lied to him.

"What's wrong?" Skittery asked.

"I need to find a place to live," said Maggie. "I cannot stay at Medda's anymore."

"Why not?" asked Skittery.

"It…ah…well…it is complicated," she said.

"Oh," said Skittery. "Okay, well, I'm sure you can stay with the girls. Their lodging house isn't far from here."

"Thank you so much," said Maggie.

They walked to the girls lodging house and up the front stoop. "Some of them are newsies, some work in factories. I'll make sure they take care of you." Skittery knocked on the door and Penny opened it.

"Well, hey there," she smirked and leaned against the doorjamb. "And who's this?" She grinned at Maggie.

"Hey Penny," said Skittery. "This here's Maggie. She needs a place to stay."

"Maggie? The infamous Magdalena from Little Germany?" she smirked.

"What?" called a female voice from inside. Lily appeared in the doorway next to Penny. "Skittery's Magdalena?"

"Knock it off," Skittery sighed.

Maggie couldn't help but blush. Clearly Skittery had told his friends about her.

Penny chuckled. "Come on in, Maggie," said Penny, opening the door wider.

"Thank you," said Maggie.

"You girls take care of her, okay?" Skittery asked.

Penny understood his subtext. "She'll be safe as a kitten with us," she said.

Penny and Lily left Maggie and Skittery to say goodbye.

"You're gonna be okay here," said Skittery, taking her hand. "If you need anything, just ask the girls, and I live only a few blocks away."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Skittery grinned. "I'm just glad you've got somewhere to stay. When the girls come to Tibby's for dinner later, I'll see you then, okay?"

"Yes." Maggie nodded. Skittery gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked down the stoop and back to selling his papers.

Maggie turned and walked inside the lodging house lobby. Penny and Lily were standing in the lobby.

"I'm Penny, and this is Lily," said Penny. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"I take it Skittery has told you about me?" Maggie asked.

The girls just giggled and nodded.

"Let's get you settled in," Lily said. "First, you gotta sign in." Lily took her over to a counter where a logbook was laying open. Maggie signed her name.

"Mrs. Cranbrook is the caretaker of this place," said Penny, leading Maggie up the stairs, and Lily bringing up the rear. "She only comes around every once in a while. She's supposed to live here with us, but I guess she's got better offers. She's a real witch, so we don't mind too much."

The girls walked into a bunkroom where bunk beds lined the walls on either side of the room.

"Any bed without sheets is open," said Penny, going to a closet and pulling out a couple sheets and a pillow. "Take your pick. Our house isn't that full, as you can tell. We've only got a handful of girls stayin' here right now."

Maggie walked over to an empty bunk bed and set her suitcase down on it. Penny walked over and set the sheets and pillow on the bed Maggie had set her stuff on.

"So where do you work?" Lily asked, sitting on the bunk next to Maggie's.

"I worked at Medda's," she replied. "But I do not work there now."

"What happened? Medda is great," said Lily.

"It is complicated." Maggie realized how much the newsies loved Medda. She was going to have to come up with a good cover story about why she needed a place to stay.

Lily nodded, recognizing the tone as not wanting further questions.

"Well, we can find something else for you, if you want," said Penny. "I work at a factory with a couple other girls who stay here. Today's our day off, but Ellie and Nancy aren't here."

"I work as a maid for a house in Gramercy Park," said Lily. "I used to be a newsie, but…well, that's a long story for another day."

"A couple of the girls here are newsies," said Penny. "We can talk to the others when they get back. We'll find a job for you."

"Oh, thank you," said Maggie, smiling. _Like hell_, she thought. She had never done an honest day's work in her life, and she wasn't planning on starting. She was already planning her next con, so she could get some cash to hold her over. There was only one thing holding her back – Skittery. _Why is he even factoring into this decision? I barely know him, _she thought.

Penny grinned. "Not a problem," she said.

"You girls are so welcoming and generous so quickly," said Maggie.

Lily shrugged. "Poor girls gotta stick together," she said. "It's hard enough to be poor and living on the streets. When you're a girl, it's even harder."

Maggie wasn't used to people not having an ulterior motive. Or maybe that was just her.

"So, you and Skittery, huh?" Penny asked.

"Skittery?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah," said Penny. "He's not one to really spend a lot of time with one girl. Or any girl, for that matter."

"He helped me when I first came to America," said Maggie.

Lily smirked. "So, are you two…you know…together?"

"Oh, ah…I do not know," said Maggie.

Penny chuckled. "Give it time." They heard voices downstairs. "That'll be the other girls. Come on, I'll introduce you."

Penny and Lily led Maggie down the stairs. There were four girls milling around.

"Hey girls," said Penny. "We got a new roommate. This here is Maggie." They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Penny pointed out each of the girls as she introduced them. "That's Nancy and Ellie – they work in the factory with me." A tall girl with curly, flaming red hair stood next to a shorter girl with black hair and pale skin. The girl with black hair looked a few years older than the rest.

"Ellie is Race's sister," said Lily, smiling. "You'll meet him later."

Penny continued with the introductions. "That's Baby. She came over from England a few years ago, and that's Blondie, the baby of our group."

"Hello," Maggie nodded at them.

"I might add, that Maggie is short for Magdalena," Lily chimed in.

Recognition dawned on the girls' faces.

"This is Skittery's girl?" Blondie asked.

Lily nodded.

"Oh," Baby smiled, walking up to Maggie. "Welcome. We've heard so much about you."

"You have?" Maggie asked.

Baby chuckled. "Oh yes. When Skittery stops bein' grumpy, we get nosy," she said.

"So are you a newsie too?" Blondie asked.

"No," said Maggie.

"Evening, ladies," said a voice from the doorway.

Baby smiled at Jack. "Hi Jack."

Maggie saw Lily and Penny share a grin at Baby's reaction.

"I was just on my way to dinner," he said. "Thought I'd come get you girls."

"Perfect," said Blondie. "I'm starved!"

The girls walked out of the lodging house with Jack.

"Jack, this is Maggie, our new girl at the house," said Baby.

"Nice to meet you," Jack waved at her as they walked.

Maggie smiled and nodded at him. "Where are we going?" Maggie asked Penny.

"Tibby's," replied Penny. "It's a place we like to eat a lot – all the boys will be there. Fair warning: this may be a bit overwhelming. There'll be a lot of guys there."

"We'll just introduce you to the important ones," Lily winked.

The group walked into Tibby's, which was full of newsies talking, eating and laughing.

A curly-haired boy stood up when he spotted the group walk in.

"And who's this?" Mush asked, grinning at Maggie.

"Don't even think it, Mush," said Skittery, walking over. "Hey again."

"Hi," she smiled.

Skittery held out a chair for her at his table, which had a boy with glasses sitting down already. Penny sat next to the boy, giving him a kiss, and a few other people joined them.

"Maggie, this is Specs," Penny said.

"And this is Race, Ellie's brother," said Lily, gesturing to the boy sitting next to her. Maggie could see the strong family resemblance. "He's one of the important ones." She winked.

"That's right," Race grinned, kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you," said Maggie.

"Maggie worked at Medda's until today," said Skittery to the group.

"Why'd you quit at Medda's?" asked Jack. "Or did she fire you? I could talk to her for ya, if ya want."

"No, no," said Maggie, a little too quickly. "I mean, no thank you. It is fine." The last thing she needed was for Medda to know she was conning the newsies. She didn't plan on taking their money. She just…wasn't being completely forthcoming about who she was.

"Oh…okay," said Jack.

"She should come work with us!" said Ellie, leaning over from her table. She looked at Maggie. "It's easy work, and you'd get to be with us."

"Not so fast," said Skittery, putting his arm on the back of Maggie's chair. "She might want to be a newsie."

"She doesn't want to walk all over the city all day, getting propositioned by creepy men, or cheated because she's a girl," said Penny. "We make women's blouses. I'd be glad to help you out, show you the ropes."

"I'm not so sure," said Skittery. "Those factories are so dangerous."

"Ours isn't," said Penny. "It's just a textile factory. It's not like we're stoking fires with puddles of oil all over the place."

Maggie smiled politely, but all this unsolicited generosity and offers of help were making her uncomfortable. These people didn't know her, and suddenly they were opening their arms to her.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you're enjoying - I'd love for you to let me know what you think so far! :-)_


	5. A New Job

"_I'm so sorry to be the one tellin' you this, Ria," said the man. "But Bruno…there was an accident in the factory…it was the boiler, it just exploded…"_

_Nine-year-old Maggie sat there, her mother's arm around her, staring at the man who just told her her that her father was dead. Nothing was going to be the same again._

"_Nein…nein…" her mother shook her head, unable to believe it. "I__ch will__es nicht glauben.__Ich kann__es nicht glauben.__Sind Sie sicher?" Tears streamed down her face._

_The man looked from her mother to her. __"What did she say?" he asked._

"_She says she can't believe it. She won't believe it. Are you sure?" Maggie responded._

_The man looked at Maggie's mother. "I'm so very sorry, Ria," he said._

"_Was werden wir zu__tun?__Wir haben kein Geld__," said her mother._

"_Mama, speak English!" said Maggie._

"_I am sorry," said her mother, in a heavy German accent. "Thank you for coming to tell us."_

_The man nodded and stood up. He dug in his pocket and pulled out what little money he had and set it on the table. He quietly walked out of the house._

"_Why did he give us money?" asked Maggie._

"_He feels bad for us," said her brother. "People like to give when they feel sympathy."_

* * *

Maggie sat on the roof of the lodging house that night. What a day it had been. She rubbed her face, tired from the day.

"Why did I keep the German thing goin'?" she groaned into her hands. At first she did it to con Skittery when she first met him. Then at Medda's, she couldn't just switch personas, she had to keep it going. She would've never in a million years counted on starting to like him, or him taking an interest in her, or her ending up staying with the newsies. But there was never a good time to say, "Oh, by the way, I'm not a German immigrant trying to work hard and earn her own way. I'm just a con artist from New Jersey that takes money from rich men under false pretenses."

Tomorrow she would start her first day of work – real work – ever. In a factory. She was not looking forward to it. She had to find a way to get out. She couldn't pretend to be a German immigrant forever, and she wasn't about to admit to lying to these great people. She climbed down the fire escape, figuring she would make a plan in the morning.

* * *

"It's not hard work," Penny explained to Maggie as they walked to work with Nancy and Ellie. "We just make ladies blouses. We're in cutting, so we sit down with big pieces of fabric, and cut out according to the pattern. Once we fill a box with pieces, we take it downstairs where they sew them together. Sometimes they have us sew on buttons."

"I think I understand," said Maggie, her voice thick with a German accent.

"I'll demonstrate when we get there," said Penny. "Just make sure the bosses don't catch you talking. The bosses will fire you just for talking to each other.

The girls walked into the factory and clocked in. Penny took Maggie to one of the bosses.

"Mr. Williams, this is Maggie," said Penny. "We were wondering if she could work here with me."

"Have a seat," Mr. Williams gestured to his office.

"Good luck," Penny whispered as Maggie walked into the office and Penny walked out into the maze of machines and tables.

"You ever work in a factory before?" asked Mr. Williams.

"Not one of this size, no, sir," said Maggie, shaking her head.

"Where did you work?"

"I worked for a company that did mending, sewing, and tailoring," said Maggie. _Watching Ma do all those things to our clothes counts as work, right? _she justified to herself.

"Are you living at home?" asked Mr. Williams.

"No, I'm living in the girls' lodging house on Franklin," said Maggie.

"Well, we'll keep you on for a trial period," said Mr. Williams. "But mark my words, you cause any trouble, and you'll be out of here on your first strike."

"Yes, sir," said Maggie.

"You'll be working with Penny, she'll show you the ropes." Mr. Williams stood up and walked Maggie out onto the floor and led her to where Penny and Nancy were working.

Penny showed Maggie how to trace the pattern on the fabric, cut it, and where to take the box when it's full.

"It's pretty easy work," said Penny. "Just don't forget to switch off hands when you're cutting, or your hand will cramp." Penny demonstrated to make sure Maggie understood.

The girls sat down and got to work.

"So this is all you do?" Maggie whispered, not wanting the bosses to overhear.

"Yep," Penny nodded. "Ten hours a day, six days a week. The money's not great, but it's enough to live on. And it's more than what we'd make selling papers. And we're not on our feet all day."

* * *

Maggie sat and worked with Penny, Nancy, and Ellie all day. By the end of the day, her butt was sore from sitting, and her hands were sore from cutting. A bell rang, indicating the workday was over.

"Now, we just put the scissors away, and sweep any scraps into this bin," said Penny, clearing their table.

"And just like that, it's time for dinner!" Nancy smiled.

The girls made their way toward the exit.

"Our boys usually wait for us as we get out of work," said Ellie, smiling as they made their way down stairs. "Except for Nancy, over there."

"I don't need a man to take care of me," said Nancy.

"Neither do I, but they're sure fun to have around!" Penny giggled.

* * *

Skittery stood impatiently outside the factory with Blink, Specs, Baby, and Jack.

"I can't believe the girls got her to work in a factory," said Skittery.

"What's wrong with the factory?" Blink asked, leaning against a lamppost.

"You saw the pape this mornin'," said Skittery. "And last month. Factories are dangerous – there's fires, accidents…"

"There's going to be dangers in any job," said Specs. "It just comes with the territory."

Skittery sighed, annoyed. He fiddled with his suspenders, waiting for the girls to come out.

Baby smirked and leaned over to Jack. "I've never seen Skittery so concerned about a girl before," she said.

"That makes two of us," Jack grinned, his arm hanging around her shoulders.

* * *

"Fresh air," Penny closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as they stepped out of the factory.

"Well, as fresh as you can get in New York," said Nancy.

"I'm starved," said Ellie. "I hope Blink's is hungry, because we're going straight to eat."

"At Tibby's?" Maggie asked.

"Yep!" said Penny.

"Well lookie at who is here to greet us," said Ellie, spotting the boys. She smirked when she saw Skittery. "And Maggie."

"Hm?" Maggie looked up at her and across the street. She saw Skittery standing with the boys and Baby. The one with the eyepatch walked up to Ellie and gave her a lengthy kiss. Penny walked up to Specs and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How was your first day?" Baby asked Maggie.

"It was good," Maggie smiled. "It is easy work."

"Hi," said Skittery, walking up to her.

"Hi, Skittery," Maggie grinned. Skittery leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Maggie, you remember Specs and that's Blink." Skittery pointed to each boy in turn, who nodded at her before turning his attention back to his girl.

"You hungry?" Skittery asked.

"Very hungry," said Maggie.

Skittery grinned. "Come on." The group all headed toward Tibby's.

Skittery walked toward the back with Maggie. He took her hand, interlacing their fingers. He glanced at her, gauging her reaction. Maggie looked up at him and grinned. She couldn't help herself – he was pretty cute. She just needed to be careful. She didn't plan on staying with the newsies for very long – just long enough to pull a big con on a rich guy and get enough money to get into decent housing. She gave his hand a squeeze before looking forward once more.

"I wish you weren't working in a factory," said Skittery, as he and Maggie walked down the street.

"Why not?" Maggie asked.

"They're dangerous. I'm seeing headlines about factory fires all the time," he said.

"What else can I do?" Maggie asked.

"Sell papes with me," he said.

"The factory is not so bad," she said.

"Yeah, but if you were a newsie, you could be out in the fresh air all day, you wouldn't have to work such long hours," said Skittery. "And you could practice your English with me."

Maggie grinned. She was about to respond when they all heard a high, clear voice ring out across the street.

"Henry? Henry? Is that you?" They all looked across the street to see a girl their age in a dark blue dress with bunched fabric walking across the street.

"Amelia," said Specs, looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Penny looked between Specs and the girl with a mixed expression of surprise, confusion, and suspicion.

"I was just visiting Papa at his office, and I saw you across the street," said Amelia.

"Why?" asked Specs.

"Is it a crime to want to come and see my brother?" asked Amelia.

"No," said Specs. "Except you've never come down here. Ever."

"This is your sister?" asked Penny, trying to hide the relief in her voice.

Amelia smiled at the girl. "Yes I am," she said. "I'm Amelia."

"Penny," the girl smiled and nodded.

"_This_ is your Penny?" Amelia beamed at Specs. "Henry, she's adorable!" She smacked Specs on the arm. "How come you haven't brought her by the house to meet Mama?"

"Please stop calling me that," said Specs.

In the distance, a bell began ringing.

"Sounds like an extra edition, boys!" said Jack. Baby cleared her throat. "And girl." Jack winked.

"I'll come see you in a bit," said Skittery to Maggie. "It probably won't be more than an hour. Extras usually sell out pretty fast."

Maggie nodded. "Okay," she smiled. Skittery gave her a kiss on the cheek before following the group.

"Oh good," Amelia grinned. "Now I can get to know Henry's girl without him rolling his eyes at everything I say."

"You don't have to talk to her," Specs said to Penny.

Penny chuckled. "It's okay," she said. "Besides, I want to hear all about you as a baby."

"See? _Some_one wants me around," said Amelia.

Specs gave Penny a kiss on the cheek and walked off with the boys and Baby.

Penny, Maggie, Ellie, Nancy, and Amelia were left standing on the street.

"Let's get something to eat," said Amelia.

"We usually go to Tibby's," said Penny.

"That dive? Oh no," said Amelia. "We're gonna dine in style. Come on. My treat." Amelia walked off.

The girls looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"Thank you," said Ellie, as they followed Amelia down the street.

Ever since Amelia had crossed the street, with the fabric of her dress rustling and the sun glinting off her jewelry, Maggie's head began plotting on how to con her. This was her ticket out of the lodging house.

"Amelia, this is Ellie, Nancy, and Maggie," said Penny. "We all work at the factory together."

"Nice to meet you all," Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Likewise," said Ellie. "It's nice to finally put a name with the face."

"Yeah, Specs has told us all about you," said Nancy.

"Ah, so you all hate me already," Amelia laughed. "Fantastic."

"We do not hate you," said Maggie.

"Oh, you will," said Amelia.

They finally walked up to the door of a fancy restaurant.

"Um, Amelia, we really don't—" Penny started.

"Nonsense," said Amelia. "I insist."

The girls walked in, and Amelia greeted the maitre'd, with whom she seemed to be on a first name basis. They were immediately seated. All the girls except Amelia seemed uncomfortable around so much linen and crystal.

"So, how long have you and Henry been together?" asked Amelia.

"A few months," said Penny. "Just since this summer."

"He a good boyfriend?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…yeah," Penny swallowed, glancing around at the other girls.

"But not perfect, right?" asked Amelia.

"Well, no one is," said Penny.

"Oh good," Amelia grinned, rubbing her hands together. "Tell me everything he does that bugs you."

"Um, what?" asked Penny, clearly uncomfortable.

"Please? He's always giving me a hard time about what a terrible person I am. I just want a little dirt on him. Just one thing."

All the girls were looking at Penny. Amelia was leaning forward in anticipation.

"I don't know," said Penny, shrugging.

"You'll think of something," Amelia winked.

"So," said Ellie, changing the subject to save Penny and turning at Maggie. "Can we talk about how smitten Skittery is with you?"

Maggie couldn't help but blush. "Yes, he's very nice," she said.

"Is Skittery the one you were walking with?" Amelia asked. Maggie nodded. "He's cute! Good for you, girl!"

Maggie grinned.

"Have you two gone on a date yet?" asked Amelia.

"We've gone walking…"

"So…no?" asked Amelia.

Maggie shook her head. "Not really."

"Well, give it time," said Amelia.

"I don't know if I would know what to do," Maggie said. "I've never been out on a date before."

"Not even back in Germany?" asked Ellie.

Maggie shook her head.

"He likes you, just don't be nervous," said Penny.

"Just be yourself," said Ellie.

"Order the most expensive thing on the menu…so he knows you're worth it," said Amelia. The other girls just looked at her. "Maybe that only works with my guys."

* * *

"I don't see what Specs is always complaining about," said Penny, as the girls walked back to the lodging house. They had parted company with Amelia after dinner. "I mean, sure she's a little high maintenance and full of herself, but she's kind of nice. She bought us dinner."

"She's not so bad," Ellie, shrugged.

As they turned the corner to the street on which their lodging house was located, they saw Lily and Race, holding hands, walking toward the house from the opposite direction.

"Shouldn't you be out sellin' the extra?" Ellie asked Race.

"There was an extra?" Race asked.

Ellie chuckled and nodded. "Were you too busy kissing down by the river?" Ellie smirked at Lily.

Lily's guilty smile gave them away. Race looked at Lily. "How do they know that?"

Lily shrugged. "Girls talk."

"I'm afraid to ask what else you tell them," Race chuckled.

"We just got done with dinner with Specs' sister," said Penny.

"Oh, the witch that lives uptown?" Lily asked.

"She's not that bad," said Ellie. "She's pretty nice, actually. Aside from wanting dirt on her brother from Penny."

"Geez, do you girls talk about anything other than us guys?" Race asked.

"Of course," said Lily. "But it's always fun to talk about you."

Race glanced at Ellie. "My sister doesn't ask for dirt on me, does she?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't need to ask," Ellie chuckled.


	6. Day Off

_A/N: Just a short chapter for tonight. :-)_

* * *

_January 1899_

"Don't you wish you had a day off?" Maggie grinned, walking along the street with Skittery.

"It's not so bad," said Skittery, holding his last few papers. "I'd rather work every day, outside, walkin' around, than stuck in one place doin' the same thing over and over again. You know, you should be a newsie with me."

"Why?" Maggie chuckled.

"Well, we could see each other more," said Skittery. "You wouldn't be in a dangerous factory all day, and…" he leaned over and kissed her, "there'd be plenty more of that."

Maggie giggled as he took her hand. It had been two weeks since she joined the girls lodging house. Two weeks since her first date with Skittery. Two weeks to slowly, but surely, fall for him.

"I can make more money in the factory," she said.

"You could make enough as a newsie," said Skittery. "Besides, if you ever needed help with that kinda thing, I'd be here to help you."

Maggie looked up at him. "You did help me…once before," she said, remembering back to when they first met. The familiar pangs of guilt stung as she remembered when she'd just taken his money. She'd been living with those pangs for two weeks. "I have some money to pay you back at the lodging house."

"Nah," said Skittery. "Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure to help you out." He smiled down at her.

Maggie couldn't help but return his smile. She was really starting to like that smile – and the boy behind it. She leaned up and kissed him.

"The boys were talkin' about goin' to Medda's tonight. You guys want to come?"

Maggie felt panic rise in her throat.

Skittery looked at her. "If you want, you know…if you're okay going back there."

"Ah…yes," said Maggie, not wanting to raise suspicion. She would just have to avoid actually seeing Medda.

* * *

"Maggie, feel free to borrow anything that fits you," said Ellie. "All of us just sort of share clothes."

"Thank you," said Maggie. She walked over to a bunk the girls used as a makeshift closet, with skirts and blouses hanging off it. She picked out a blue blouse and a brown skirt and changed into them.

"Skittery likes blue," Lily winked at her.

Maggie smiled. She pinned her hair back, using the reflection in the window.

"So Blondie, you think Snipeshooter is gonna ask you to dance tonight?" asked Baby.

"No," said Blondie. "I don't think he likes me."

"Sure he does," said Penny. "He's just…well, he's at that age."

"Penny, they're _all_ at 'that age,'" said Lily.

Penny chuckled. "Very true," she said. "It's a miracle any of us managed to get any of them. Now we just need two more miracles – one for Baby and one for Nancy."

"Some one has got to do something about Jack," said Lily. "You two _belong_ together."

Baby shrugged. "I suppose if it's meant to be, it will happen."

"I'll see if I can get Race to talk to him," sand Lily. "He can convince anybody to do almost anything."

"We know that," said Ellie. "He convinced you to go out with him."

Lily playfully threw the washrag at Ellie.

"What about you, Nancy?" Maggie asked.

Nancy just shrugged. "Sometimes there are girls that just…no guy wants," she said, matter-of-factly.

"That's not true!" said Baby. "Mush has asked you out countless time."

"Yeah, but that's…Mush," said Nancy. "He asks _every _girl out. He just wants a date, he doesn't want me."

"You'll find some one," said Baby, patting her shoulder.

"Would you girls hurry up?" they heard Jack's voice downstairs.

"Shh, they're talkin' about us," they heard Race. "Don't you want to know what they say about us?"

The girls' bunkroom erupted into laughs and giggles as they girls walked downstairs.

* * *

The large group walked through the street, heading towards Medda's.

"You sure you're okay goin' back?" Skittery asked, his arm around Maggie as they walked.

"Yes," said Maggie. _No_, she thought. Her only consolation was that it was Sunday. Medda always took Sundays and Mondays off, so she wouldn't be on stage. With any luck, she wouldn't even be in the building.

When they walked into the building, it wasn't as crowded as it normally was. A couple of singers Medda hired were on stage performing. Taking a cursory look around the building, there was no sign of Medda. Maggie began to relax a bit.

"Want something to drink?" Skittery asked.

Maggie grinned and nodded. She walked over to the bar with Skittery, always keeping Skittery between her and the bartender, to avoid being seen.

She looked over the room, and watched her new friends. Penny and Specs were sitting at a time, leaning close into each other and holding both of each other's hands. Race had his arms around Lily, dancing to the song that was playing. Baby laughed at something Jack had said. Nancy was talking to Snipeshooter, nodding her head at Blondie, who was talking to Boots.

Before she realized it, she was smiling. These people were so comfortable to be around. They were so giving and generous.

"You look happy," Skittery said, putting his arm around her.

"I am. For the first time in a long time."


	7. Fire

_February 1899_

Maggie grabbed a chair and threw it through the window. It shattered, and the smoke came billowing out. The more smoke Maggie breathed, the more she coughed, and the more she coughed, the more she ended up inhaling. She tried to cover her mouth and nose with her blouse. She could hear the bells of the fire trucks as they approached the building. She used the chair to break the remaining shards of glass still sticking out. She climbed out onto the fire escape before girls poured out behind her.

"Penny!" she called into the building. "Penny! Have you girls seen Penny?" She tried to look at the faces of all the girls passing by her to see if any of them were her friends. "Ellie! Nancy!"

All the girls from her floor had come out. No more were coming toward the window. Maggie bit her lip and started to run down. Girls from the upper floors were crowding down the fire escape.

She climbed down the fire escape and onto the street, coughing and choking the whole time. Like all the other girls, her face was smudged black from the smoke and soot.

Firemen began to hose the building as more and more girls poured down the fire escapes and were rescued by the firemen's ladders. Maggie stood, watching the grim scene. She knew girls were still trapped inside. Girls she worked with every day. Possibly girls she lived with. _This? Right here?_ she thought, _is why I've never worked for a living before. Way too dangerous._ In Maggie's line of work, she usually got out long before anyone got hurt – long before she got hurt, at least.

* * *

"Maggie!" Skittery called, weaving through the crowd that had gathered to across the street from the burning factory. "Maggie! You girls seen Maggie?"

Specs, Race, Blink, Jack, and Baby came running around the opposite corner.

"Ellie!" Race called, searching through the crowd. "Ellie!"

"Ellie!" Blink called.

"Penny!" Specs yelled.

"Nancy!" Baby yelled. "Maggie!"

* * *

Maggie wasn't sure how long she stood there, amidst the crowd of strangers.

"Maggie!" she heard a familiar voice.

Maggie turned and saw Skittery weaving through the crowd.

"Skittery!" she yelled, running towards him.

"Maggie!" He ran up to her. "Are you okay?" Are you hurt?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands. Panic was written all over his face.

"I'm fine," Maggie said. Skittery gave her a brief, but passion-filled kiss. Maggie felt her throat tighten and tears fall from the corners of her eyes. Not only had she faced true danger, she was beginning to feel things for Skittery. Serious things. And she could tell he felt the same and that scared her. He pulled her to him and held her. She closed her eyes against the world and let herself lean against him. She had faced death not ten minutes before. For the first time, she had been in legitimate trouble – trouble she could not talk her way out of. She'd been scared, and Skittery made her feel safe.

Skittery looked at the burning building that was slowly being extinguished.

"Maggie! Skittery!" they heard. Jack and Baby ran up to them "Where are the other girls? Have you seen them?" Baby asked.

"I do not know," said Maggie. It was a struggle to keep her German accent while trying to calm down. "I did not see them when I escaped."

"What happened? How did it start?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," said Maggie, beginning to shake. If Skittery hadn't been holding her, she was sure she would have collapsed. It took all her focus to keep up her accent despite her condition. "It happened so fast. We were working, then a big, ah…BOOM, and screams from downstairs, and smoke was coming through the floor. The room filled with smoke so fast. But the bosses lock the doors when we're working, so we couldn't go out the door right away."

Skittery felt rage burn inside him at the bosses and the working conditions of the girls.

"I'll take her home," said Baby. "You boys stay here and look for the others. Specs, Race, and Blink are around here somewhere."

* * *

Maggie ran a cloth under the spout while Baby pumped it. She wiped all the soot off her face and arms. She stuck her head under the spout to wash all the ash and soot out of her hair.

Baby handed her a towel and she dried off.

"I hope those boys find the girls," said Baby, sighing. "Were they working with you?"

Maggie sat on the floor, towel-drying her hair, staring off into space. "Maggie?" Baby asked. Maggie felt a sob escape her throat. Then another…and another. Baby sat down next to Maggie and put her arm around her. "You're okay." Maggie sat there, sobbing on Baby's shoulder.

"Can I be alone for a minute?" Maggie asked.

Baby nodded and stood up. She gave Maggie one last concerned look before walking out.

Maggie waited until she knew Baby was out of earshot. She stood up and looked in the mirror, trying to get her crying under control. She looked up into the mirror. "Get it together," she said to her reflection, her voice still shaky. "This is getting out of hand. You're beginning to care about these people. This is unacceptable. You were supposed to be out of here weeks ago. Find a way to leave before anyone else gets hurt."

"Maggie, they're back!" Baby called from downstairs.

Maggie splashed cold water on her face again, dried off, and walked down the stairs.

Specs was in one corner, holding a soot-covered Penny. Blondie had come back and was sitting on the bench, crying, with Baby's arm around her, consoling her. Race was sitting on a chair in the corner, his face in his hands. Jack was talking quietly with Blink, who was aggressively wiping his eye, trying not to show too much emotion.

"Where are Nancy and Ellie? Did you find them?" asked Maggie, suddenly very concerned. She hated herself for caring.

"We found 'em," Jack said, sadly. By the tone of his voice and the obvious absence of the girls, Maggie could tell they had not found them alive.

Maggie saw Skittery leaning against the counter, his fists clenched, seeming to be deep in thought. She walked over to him, putting her hand on his arm.

"Skittery, are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Skittery, pulling her close. "But something's gotta be done about these factory bosses. This was the third factory fire this month."

"There is nothing you can do," said Jack. "What's done, is done."

"I'm gonna make this right," said Skittery. He looked down at Maggie and kissed her. Maggie felt herself melt into his embrace. All thoughts of leaving left her head. Skittery pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I promise you. I'm going to make this right," he said.

The door to the lodging house opened and Lily walked in. She saw everyone sitting in the lobby, taking in the mood of the scene.

"What's going on?" she asked, concerned.

Race stood up and walked over to her. He wiped his eyes and took her hands.

"Racetrack, what happened?" Lily asked, panic evident in her voice.

"There was a fire at the factory," said Race.

"Where's Ellie?" Lily said, as soon as she processed the word 'fire.'

Race shook his head. "She's gone, Lil," he said, his voice cracking.

Lily shook her head. "No…no." Her eyes filled with tears. "No." Her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. "No."

Race pulled her into his arms, holding her as she cried into his chest. She gripped his shirt, crying and screaming, "No!" Race buried his face in her hair, his own tears coming once more.

Maggie watched the scene and felt herself begin to cry once more.

* * *

Skittery and Maggie sat on the roof, overlooking the city. They sat on empty, up-turned crates. Skittery had his arm around Maggie, and she was leaning against him.

"I cannot believe those girls are gone," she said. She'd really begun to like Ellie and Nancy. Remembering the way Race and Lily had broken down after they found out Ellie had died broke Maggie's heart.

"Yeah," said Skittery. "But we've had a good year this year." Skittery sighed. "Between the girls workin' in factories year round, and us newsies on the streets all day, every day in winter…well, we lose a lot of people."

Maggie shook her head. "How do you deal with it?" she asked.

Skittery shrugged. "We've got each other," he said. "We rely on each other. It gets us through the hard times."

"What about when the only people you rely on leave? Or die?" asked Maggie.

* * *

"_Magdalen Heikemper, I want you out of my house," said her mother._

"_What?" asked Maggie, angry. "You're kicking me out?"_

"_Yes," said her mother, resolutely._

"_You can't afford to kick me out," said Maggie. "I bring in money for the household!"_

"_You bring filth!" said her mother. "I will not feed my family with stolen food and money!"_

"_It's not stolen, Mama," said Maggie. "They gave it to me."_

"_Through lies!" yelled her mother. "If your father could see you now, he would be ashamed!"_

"_Don't you dare," said Maggie. "Don't you dare invoke Papa's name into this! He took care of us! But you? You just collapse in on yourself. When he died, what did you do? Nothing! Augustus and Max and I had to bring in all the money so we could survive!"_

"_Pack your things," yelled her mother. "Out, out! Out!"_

* * *

People leave or they die. There is no third option. When you rely on anyone but yourself, you'll eventually be forced to do what you have to in order to survive. People don't understand. They kick you out for trying to survive.

* * *

_A/N: Every time you review, a Newsie gets his wings. ;-)_


	8. Fixing Things

The next morning's paper showed a huge picture of the burning building, with a long story on the factory fire. It told all about the bravery of the firemen as they hosed the building down, climbing the ladders to rescue the girls, and detailed the cause of the fire: a boiler explosion that rocked two floors and started the fire. Every newsie bought twice as many papers as usual, and they all sold out. It was a grim feeling to know that the extra money in their pocket came from the tragedy of their friends.

Maggie and Penny spent most of the day looking for new jobs. It was very difficult. Penny would refuse to take a job unless Maggie was hired as well. Maggie's thick German accent was not appreciated many places.

"Penny, just take the job," said Maggie, as they walked away from the last factory they visited. "I will find something else."

"No," said Penny. "I'm not working anywhere without you."

Maggie sighed. "You don't need to take care of me anymore," said Maggie. "I'll be okay on my own."

"Let me put it this way: I don't _want_ to work anywhere without you."

Maggie gave her a smile. Another person she was beginning to care about. "Come on, let's go meet the boys at Tibby's."

* * *

Maggie and Penny walked into Tibby's. Most of the newsies were there. The mood was sullen, everyone still grieving the loss of their friends. Baby sat with Jack, her head on his shoulder, and Jack was doing his best to console her. Blondie sat with the younger newsies, too heartbroken to enjoy the attention Snipeshooter was giving her.

"Hey, girls," Baby said when she saw them. "Any luck today?"

"No," said Penny, sitting next to Specs, who put his arm around her. "No one wants to hire us."

Maggie gave her a look, which Penny ignored. "Have you seen Skittery?" Maggie asked.

"He said he had to take care of something after he was done selling," said Specs. "Said he's meet us back here when he was done."

* * *

"I don't know, Skittery," said Race, as he waited for Lily to get off work. "They're not guys you want to get involved with. Besides, how do you know about them?"

"Everyone around here knows about them. Maybe they don't interact with them, but they know about the guys who fix problems," said Skittery.

"For a price," said Race. "A heavy price. Look, I got involved with them once, and it got ugly. You remember when Lily and I had to leave last summer. Trust me – just let it go."

"Let it go?! Race, your sister died because the bosses locked the doors and blocked the windows with machines. Don't you want justice?"

"Of course I do!" Race said angrily. "But not this way. I would never go to these guys for justice like this. It's not worth it."

Skittery sighed. "Race, I'm gonna do this with or without your help," he said.

Race took one last drag off his cigarette and threw it on the ground. "Fine," he said. "But don't say I didn't warn you." Race ripped off a scrap of newspaper and scribbled an address on it with the stub of a pencil he had in his pocket.

"Warn him about what?" Lily asked, walking up to them.

"Morello," said Race.

Lily looked from Race to Skittery. "Skittery, whatever it is, it's not worth it. Those guys don't mess around."

"I'm doin' this for Ellie and Nancy," said Skittery. "There needs to be some justice for that fire."

At the mention of her friends, Lily's eyes filled with tears. Race put his arm around Lily and handed the paper to Skittery. "You didn't get this from me."

"Thanks, Race," said Skittery, walking off.

After walking a few blocks, he crossed the street into Little Italy. Skittery's stomach turned as he walked down the street and arrived at the address. He slowly climbed up the front stoop. Skittery knocked on the door.

The door opened and a tall, muscular Italian man stood in the doorway. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Um, I'm here to see Mr. Morello," he said.

"And who are you?" the man asked, crossing his arms.

Skittery paused. "Um, just a guy with a problem that I need…taken care of."

"Name?" asked the man.

"Skittery."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Wait here," he said. The man disappeared into the house for a few minutes before returning. "Come with me."

Skittery walked into the house and took off his hat. The man led him to an office.

"Go on in," he said.

Skittery walked in and the door closed behind him.

"So, Skittery, what can I do for you?" asked the man behind the desk. He got up and walked around.

"Well, did you hear you about the fire, um, the factory fire over on the Lower East Side?" he asked.

"I did," he said. "Such a tragedy."

"Yeah," said Skittery. "Well, a lot of girls died in that fire. There were machines blocking the windows so the girls couldn't escape, and since the bosses lock the doors so the girls can't take breaks, and the girls couldn't escape through the doors…"

The man nodded, listening to Skittery.

"Anyway, I heard that you help people around here…fix problems like that," said Skittery.

"There's nothing I can do about a fire that's already happened," said the man.

Skittery swallowed. "But the bosses in the factory…they're not even getting blamed," he said.

The man crossed his arms and studied Skittery. "You want us to fix the bosses," he said. Skittery nodded. "And what interest do you have in getting this problem fixed?"

"Um, my girl and some of her friends worked in that factory," he said. "My girl got out safely, but the others…didn't."

The man nodded pensively.

"Come back here tomorrow," said the man. The man walked to the office door and opened it. The first man Skittery had seen was still standing out front. "Nico here will show you out."

Skittery followed Nico out. The door was shut behind him as soon as he was out.

Skittery took a deep breath and speed-walked down the street, heading to Tibby's. His adrenaline was still pumping. He walked into Tibby's and went directly to Maggie's table, sitting next to her.

"Where were you?" Maggie asked.

"Had to take care of some stuff," said Skittery, kissing her on the cheek. "You find somewhere to work?"

"No," said Maggie.

"Yes," corrected Baby.

Skittery looked between them, confused. Maggie clarified. "Every place I went to thinks I cannot speak or understand English." She rolled her eyes.

"But we decided," Baby started.

"_You_ decided," corrected Maggie.

Baby rolled her eyes. "I decided that _you're_ going to teach Maggie to sell papes," she grinned.

Skittery looked at her and grinned. "That's a great idea!"

Maggie sighed and shook her head. "We will see."

* * *

When the girls got back to the lodging house, Mrs. Cranbrook was behind the counter. "Time to pay up, girls," she said.

The girls went to the counter and paid what they owed.

Maggie stood off to the side, counting her coins. She had never gotten paid for their day of work the day the factory burned down, and she didn't make any money that day. With all the real work she'd been doing, and constantly being around other people, she hadn't had time to do any pick pocketing or pull any con tricks. Penny dug into her pocket, counting out her coins as well.

"Come, come, girls," Mrs. Cranbook urged.

"Mrs. Cranbrook, their factory just burned down," said Baby. "Can't you give them a break?"

"They've got savings, haven't they?" said Mrs. Cranbrook. "That's no reason to get a free night's rent."

"How short are you?" Lily asked quietly.

"No, it's fine," said Maggie. She recounted her coins, still coming up short.

Lily pulled a few coins out of her pocket and put them in Maggie's hand.

"No, Lily," said Maggie, shaking her head and digging in her pocket. "I think I can—"

"Hey," said Lily, putting her hand on Maggie's arm. "What are friends for, if not to help each other out?"

Maggie gave her a small smile, but a pang of guilt ate at her stomach. Why was did she feel so guilty about taking from the newsies? She never felt guilt in her life before she met this group.


	9. First Day of Selling

Soft sobbing and whispering woke Maggie up the next morning. She rolled over and saw two of the girls sitting on a bed. In the pre-dawn light, she could see Lily sitting on the bunk, her knees against her chest, sobbing softly, and Baby sitting next to her, comforting her. They were sitting on Ellie's bunk. Maggie couldn't help but listen.

"I know," Baby said. "She was like a sister to me too."

"It's just not fair," said Lily, her voice shaky. "She was so good, she didn't deserve to die so young."

Baby nodded, rubbing circles on Lily's back. "Are you workin' at Gramercy Park or sellin' papes today?"

"Papes," said Lily.

"Why don't you and Race just take the day off?"

Lily shook her head. "We're still payin' off Morello. We can't. Besides, Race would go crazy just sittin' around."

"How's he doin' with all this?"

"Better than me," said Lily. "Although I think it's just because I'm such a wreck. He keeps it all inside, you know?"

Maggie heard some of the other girls begin stirring. When she saw Penny get up and walk to the bathroom, Maggie followed her.

"Ellie was very loved here," Maggie said to her.

Penny nodded. "She was. She was the oldest here. Only by a year or two, but it felt like more." Penny brushed her hair.

Maggie nodded. "What about Nancy?"

"She was a great girl," said Penny. "But we didn't know her too well. She only started livin' here maybe a month before you came along. Not like Ellie, who lived here most of her life."

"Really?" Maggie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," said Penny. "Lily and Baby grew up with Ellie. They've all been here since they were just kids – younger than Blondie."

"Maggie, you got a visitor," said Blondie from the other room.

"What?" asked Maggie as she walked out of the bathroom. Skittery stood outside the lodging house with a large stack of papers in his arm. She grinned.

"Have fun sellin' with the boyfriend," Blondie poked.

"Have a good first day!" Penny called, braiding her hair.

Maggie walked out of the lodging house and met Skittery on the sidewalk.

"Mornin'," he grinned, giving her a kiss.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Ready to start sellin'?" he asked.

"Yes," said Maggie.

"Good," said Skittery, walking her down the street. "We've got some good headlines today, so I got plenty of papes. Here." He handed her a paper. "I've already skimmed the paper, and the best we're gonna get is all on the front page. At the top, they found the love nest of some big important businessman."

"Love nest?" asked Maggie. Even now, she would pretend to not know an American slang term, keeping up the German pretense.

"Yeah," said Skittery. "You know, an apartment where he and a mistress would go to…you know…"

"Oh," said Maggie, looking at the paper. She looked below the fold and saw photos of three men she thought she recognized. "Who are these?"

"That's the other headline that's gonna sell good. Those guys were bosses in your factory," said Skittery.

"Oh, did they get arrested?"

"No," said Skittery. "They were found dead."

Maggie's mouth fell open.

"Come on, I've got a good spot to sell at," said Skittery.

They walked along a street, as Skittery explained what Maggie needed to know.

"It's pretty easy," said Skittery, handing her a stack of papers. "Just walk around, shoutin' the headline."

Maggie shifted the stack of newspapers in her hands and held one up. "Businessman's Love Nest Revealed!" she called, walking up and down the bridge, being trailed by Skittery. "Read all about it!"

A woman walked up to her. "Are you even speaking English?" she asked.

"Yes, I am speaking English," said Maggie, trying very hard to keep her accent, but spokeeak more clearly.

The woman gave her look and handed her a penny. Maggie handed her a paper. She continued shouting headlines and selling her papers.

Around lunchtime, a well-dressed businessman approached Skittery.

"How much, young man?" he asked.

"Penny a pape," said Skittery.

"No, no," said the man, nodding at Maggie. "For her." Skittery gave him a look. "I won't be long, just a quick one, and my hotel room is just around the corner…"

"Get the hell out of here," Skittery spat at him. "And if I ever see you around here again, I'll soak ya!" Skittery spit on the man's suit for good measure.

The man walked off, indignantly, wiping his suit with his handkerchief.

"Who was that?" Maggie asked, walking up to Skittery. "What did he say?"

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Let's just keep selling."

"Excuse me," said a gentleman, walking up to them.

"Penny a pape, mister," said Skittery, as Maggie held out a paper.

"No, no, how much for an hour?" he asked.

"Get outta here!" Skittery yelled, causing the man to jump back and flee.

"Okay, maybe we should not sell too close to each other," said Maggie, realizing what people seemed to be thinking.

Skittery and Maggie kept roaming around the street, selling papers.

"Maggie? Is that you?" called a voice. Maggie turned and saw Amelia walking towards her.

"Hi Amelia," Maggie said.

"I heard about the factory," she said, her voice full of concern. "I'm so glad to see you made it out safely. What about the other girls?"

"Thank you," said Maggie. "Penny made it out okay. Ellie and Nancy…" Maggie shook her head.

Amelia put her hand to her heart. "I'm so sorry." She paused. "So, you're selling papers now?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad to see you are still able to make money." She handed Maggie a nickel. "Paper, please."

Maggie handed her a paper and Skittery dug in his pocket and counted out change.

"Ah, keep the change," Amelia waved her hand in the air.

"Do you have the time?" Skittery asked.

Amelia gave him a look. "Does it look like a pocket watch goes with this dress?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I gotta get goin'," said Skittery. "I got a few things to take care of. Um, you want to meet me at Tibby's in an hour?"

"Okay," said Maggie, a little unsure.

"Perfect," said Amelia, folding her paper once more. "Gives us girls some time to get to know each other more." She looped her arm through Maggie's. "Tootle-oo!" She walked off with Maggie. As Maggie walked with Amelia, a plan began forming in her head before she realized it. A rich girl like Amelia? The perfect mark for a great con.

Skittery walked up to the same house and the same man opened the door, before he even had a chance to knock.

"He'll see you in his office," Nico said.

Skittery took off his cap and smoothed his hair. He walked in and to the same office as the day before.

"Hello, Skittery," said Mr. Morello.

"I, uh, saw the pape this morning," said Skittery.

"Yes, our boys get right to work," said Morello.

"I appreciate it," said Skittery. "Those guys are—"

"Gratitude is meaningless," he said. "What has meaning is the expectation of future favors."

"Like what?" asked Skittery.

"I want you to go to this address," said Morello, handing him a piece of paper with an address on it. "I want you to tell the gentleman who answers the door that he has 12 hours."

"That's it?" asked Skittery.

"That's it," said Morello, holding his hands out.

"Um, sure," said Skittery. "Okay."

"And come back tomorrow around this time."

"Okay," said Skittery, walking out of the office, looking at the piece of paper. He began to think Race had exaggerated when he'd given his warning.

"We're eating dinner there?" Amelia looked around Tibby's in disgust.

"Yes," said Maggie. "It's good food."

"Doubtful," said Amelia, sitting at a table across from Maggie.

"Well, if it ain't Miss Fifth Avenue, slummin' it in Tibby's," said Specs when he walked in and saw them.

"Aww, it's good to see you too, Henry," Amelia replied, sarcasm dripping on her every word.

"Heya, Miss Wakefield," Crutchy smile when he walked in.

"Crutchy!" Maggie noticed Amelia's smile for him was genuine. It was the first genuine thing she'd seen about Amelia.

"How do you know Crutchy?" asked Specs.

"I buy a paper from him whenever I go down to Father's office, so he can show off his beautiful daughter," Amelia grinned.

"I didn't know we had a sister," Specs shot back.

Amelia glared at him. Specs and Crutchy sat down with a couple other newsies to eat.

Amelia turned back to Maggie. "So what's good here?" she asked, scanning the menu. "Looks like…nothing."

"Hey!" they heard from the door. Penny walked in, waving at them.

"Did you find a job?" Maggie asked.

Penny nodded. "Another clothing factory," said Penny. She shrugged. "It's what I know."

"Do you girls need anything?" asked Amelia. "You probably lost a few days of work." She pulled out her coin purse.

"Oh, no," said Penny. "I'm fine. I had some savings."

"Maggie?" Amelia asked.

Maggie looked at Amelia. She was just offering to give her money?

"No, thank you," said Maggie. "So, how is it Specs and you are brother and sister? If I may ask."

"Oh, it's no problem," said Amelia, absently waving her hand. "Henry's father died when he was a baby. Pretty soon after that, Mama married Papa and had me. Papa and Henry did _not_ get along. He ran away when he was ten."

"Specs _really_ doesn't like Amelia's dad," Penny added.

"He doesn't particularly care for me either," Amelia shrugged nonchalantly.

Skittery walked down the street toward Tibby's. He wanted to tell someone about the strange day he had been having, but had a feeling he shouldn't say anything. He hadn't really done anything. He went to the address on the paper, and some seedy-looking guy answered the door. Skittery delivered the message with much more confidence than he'd felt. The guy looked pretty scared then closed the door on Skittery's face.

Skittery opened the door to Tibby's and saw all his friends. He saw Amelia sitting at a table with Penny, Baby and Maggie. He walked over and sat down next to Maggie.

"I'm just saying, the men above 56th street have much more class than any others in the city," said Amelia, shrugging.

Baby looked at Amelia with a raised eyebrow. "Uh-huh," she said. She turned to Maggie. "How was your first selling day?" Baby asked.

"Not bad," said Maggie. "But I don't think it's for me."

"Come on, you did a great job," said Skittery.

"I saw a storefront near midtown that was looking for a seamstress. Looks like they were looking for people to do mending and tailoring and stuff like that," Baby said.

"I could do that," said Maggie. "What time is it?"

Penny glanced at the clock on the wall. "Four-thirty. They're probably still open."

"Baby, do you want to come with me?" Maggie asked, standing up.

"Sure," said Baby, standing up.

"What about sellin' papes with me?" Skittery frowned.

"Because people think you're selling me," she said, smirking and giving a kiss before walking out.

Amelia gave Skittery a confused look. Skittery just rolled his eyes and waved his hand, as if to dismiss the comment.


	10. Creating a Plan

"So tell me about this job," said Lily as the girls walked down the street. The rising sun barely began to peak through the buildings.

"It's pretty simple," said Maggie. "People bring in their clothes for mending or pressing, I do it, and they pick them up. And I get to work next to a window that overlooks the street."

"That sounds like a pretty good deal," said Lily.

"And Skittery sells nearby," Maggie grinned.

"Speaking of the boy…" said Baby. "Maggie, you gotta tell us. Is Skittery as good a kisser as we think?" Lily looked at Maggie expectantly.

"What?" asked Maggie, laughing.

"Oh come on," said Baby. "Spill."

"What is your expression? I don't kiss and tell," said Maggie.

"Oh come on!" said Lily. "I see you two walking and talking along the river all the time."

"We don't go to the river to talk," said Maggie.

"Oooooohhh!" said Lily and Baby, making Maggie blush. Things were finally beginning to go according to Maggie's plan. Everything, that is, except Skittery. She knew she had to distance herself from him to pull off her plan of conning Amelia, and then disappearing, but every time she was with him, she found herself falling more and more in love with him. He was so trusting, just taking her as she was, not expecting anything of her, or trying to get anything from her. He was just a nice, sweet, cute boy who wanted to be with her.

"So sellin' papes wasn't for you?" Lily asked.

Maggie shook her head. "No. I kept getting...ah…propositioned on the street." Lily and Baby nodded knowingly. "Did that happen to you?"

"Every once in a while," said Baby. "But Jack's pretty good about chasing those guys off."

"That's why us girls always sell in partners, usually with one of the guys," said Lily. "But it also depends on what spot you have. Some places in the city have more creeps than others."

* * *

At the next corner, the girls parted ways – Maggie walked to the shop, Baby walked towards the circulation office, and Lily headed toward Gramercy Park.

Maggie walked up to the storefront. The front of the store was almost entirely window. Inside she saw . Inside she could see a counter, and a work station off to the side was her workstation. . There was aShe could see the sewing machine and , spools of yarn and thread lining the wall. As she walked in, the small bell attached to the door frame rang.

A short, bald Italian man walked out of the back office.

"Ah, Buongiorno," he grinned, walking around the counter. "Come, come." Maggie followed him to her workstation.

"On that table is your day's work," he said, pointing to a table piled high with garments, all with alteration or mending notesd pinned to them. "When customers come in, I will deal with them. Any questions?"

"No, sir," said Maggie.

"Good," he grinned. He continued in his thick Italian accent, "You do good work, we will pay you well. At five o'clock, you will be done. If you finish all your work in a day before five o'clock, you may go home."

"Okay," said Maggie, nodding. "Thank you."

The man made a gesture that indicated she should get to work before he walked back into his office.

Maggie walked over to the table and pick up the first garment. _Replace and mend missing buttons, _read the note pinned to it. She took it and walked over to a table lined with large jars full of buttons. She found matching buttons, took it all to her work station and began working.

Working alone gave her time to think and plan. She couldn't think with other people around, and she couldn't plan looking at Skittery's face all day. Part one of the plan was already in place – establish herself as a girl who just wants to work to make her way in the world. In time, Amelia's _noblesse oblige_ instinct will kick in. After building trust, Maggie's "family" from Germany will want to come over, and she will need to wire money home for train tickets, boat tickets, immigration fees, then they will need somewhere to stay, and a little seed money to start, say, a Weiner schnitzel business. Once Maggie has the cash, she'll skip town for good. Leave Manhattan behind her, and move on to the next place. Maybe Atlantic City.

Before she realized it, the clock in the shop chimed five o' clock. Maggie quickly finished the last few stitches of the hem she was working on. She put her supplies away and set the garment in the pile with the other finished garments.

"Good work, young lady, good work," the man smiled, surveying all she had accomplished that day. "And more work has come in today for you to do tomorrow."

"Thank you," Maggie smiled.

"Come, come, I will give you your wages," the man motioned for her to follow him into the back office. He sat down and counted out a dollar in quarters.

"Just for today?" Maggie asked, in shock.

"Yes," the man grinned. "We pay good for good work."

"Thank you," Maggie smiled, picking up the money.

"Until tomorrow," he said, turning back to his desk.

Maggie nodded and walked out of the shop, her mind spinning. A whole dollar for one day's work? That easily? Nothing to it? Maggie could sense herself getting bored with the job already. At least she had her plan to distract her.


	11. Caught in the Rain

_March 1899_

"How are things at home? You know…ever since Nancy and Ellie…" Skittery asked. They walked along the riverbank after Skittery had sold all of his papers. The sky was gray with clouds.

Maggie sighed. "Okay," she said. "Even though I didn't know them very well, it's hard. The other girls loved them very much."

Skittery nodded, putting his arm around Maggie. "Yeah, they were great girls," said Skittery.

"Lily seems to grieve the most for Ellie," said Maggie. "Even now, she still starts to cry when she sees Ellie's empty bed."

Skittery nodded. "Ellie was Lily's first and best friend. Race and Blink are both havin' a hard time too. As far as siblings go, Race and Ellie were close. And Blink and Ellie were together as long as I can remember."

Even after four months, it astounded Maggie how close and trusting of each other these people were. It was so foreign to everything she knew.

"I couldn't imagine losin' you like that," said Skittery. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're in a safe shop."

Maggie looked up at him and smiled. "Me too. I'm very lucky to have a job like that."

The rain began to pour down. Maggie shrieked, shocked by the sudden force of it.

"Come on!" Skittery grabbed her hand and they ran across the street to the entrance of a shop, just to get under the awning.

"That came on fast!" Maggie said, laughing. "Look at us, we look like a couple of drowned rats."

Skittery smirked at her. "Your English is gettin' so good," he said. "You're even using our sayings."

"What, you don't think we have drowned rats in Germany?" she asked.

Skittery chuckled and pulled her closer and kissed her. "You're so cute when wet," he said.

"You are not so bad yourself," she smiled.

Skittery took off his hat and shook his hair, spraying droplets all over her.

Maggie laughed and backed away. Skittery pulled her closer once again. He brushed away a few strands of her hair that were plastered to her face.

"When do you think it's going to let up?" Maggie asked.

"I don't care," said Skittery, leaning down and kissing her, longer and deeper this time.

Maggie put her arms around his neck, forgetting everything about who she was pretending to be, and just enjoyed being with Skittery.

Ten minutes later, the rain stopped as suddenly as it had started.

"Hungry?" Skittery asked.

"Starved." Maggie smiled, giving him one last kiss.

Skittery took her hand and they walked to Tibby's. When they walked in, it was fairly empty, except for Amelia sitting at a table with Lily and Race. Amelia smiled and waved when she saw Maggie walk in. Maggie and Skittery walked over to their table.

"Come on, Lil. Please eat something," said Race, pushing his plate towards her.

Lily shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she said sadly.

"Please?" Race asked. Lily just shook her head.

"I may be speaking out of turn," said Amelia, "because I didn't know Ellie very well. But from what I did know of her, she would hate to know that you're not eating. You need to keep your strength up. And if she saw you, she'd probably yell at Race over there for not taking care of his girl. You really want her wrath directed at him?"

Lily looked up at Amelia, giving her a stony glare for a few beats. She sighed and broke off a piece of roll and ate it. Race gave Amelia a grateful glance.

"What brings you down here?" Maggie asked Amelia.

"I was visiting Father at his office when the rain started," said Amelia. "This was the closest place and Lily and Race were in here, so I had company. But I need to be going. Father has a gentleman he wants me to meet." Amelia smiled and stood up. "Here." She tossed a couple bills on the table. "Have dinner on me."

She walked out of the restaurant. Maggie almost didn't want to accept the money. It was just given to her. No lies or deception or fancy act required. Amelia just doled it out.


End file.
